Rani Nagi
Rani Nagi (Hindi for "queen of the Nagas") is the queen of the Nagas and a recurring antagonist in The Secret Saturdays. Plot When V.V. Argost captures Fiskerton, he calls her in to see if Fiskerton is Kur. She uses a relic forged from Kur's own essence which is to glow in the presence of its master. When the artifact fails to glow, Argost asks her why the picture of Fiskerton was in Kur's tomb. She identifies him as a Lemurian, saying he can lead Argost to Kur. Before Doc charges in to face Argost she leaves. She later follows Zak, Doyle, Fiskerton, and Abby to Shangri-La in order to learn where Kur is located. After a brutal battle in which she mostly holds her own against the family, she is finally defeated by Fiskerton. She is seen later in "The Atlas Pin", where she is using her Kur-sensing relic around Kur's tomb, only for Argost to steal it so he can use it to find Kur. She enlists the Saturdays' aid in retrieving her stolen relic, threatening to remove the Atlas Pin should they refuse to comply. Drew, Zak, and Komodo manage to stop her with help from Kumari Kandam, though she and her followers escapes capture. Doc, Doyle, Fiskerton, and Zon recovered the artifact. However, when Drew learned that the Nagas were dark mystics, she says the relic must be destroyed which Fiskerton does. However, Doyle covertly recovers the pieces and repairs it. The relic plays a big part in the 1st season finale as it identifies Zak as Kur. Rani Nagi and her fellow Nagas returned in the season two premiere "Kur" as the main antagonists. After it was revealed that Zak is Kur, the Nagas sought him out calling him their master. Rani attempted to convince Zak to tap into his inner nature and lead cryptids in a war against humanity. Her attempt was interrupted by the timely arrival of the rest of the family and after a rough battle, they saved Zak and escaped. However, the Nagas had already succeeded in having Zak's power summon the most vicious cryptids from around the planet in a battle against humans. She and the other Nagas lead them in the name of Kur. During the attack upon Manhattan, she was knocked away by V.V. Argost. Rani Nagi and her Nagas had possession of the Flute of Gilgamesh which Zak and Fiskerton stole. She and her fellow Nagas helped the Saturdays along with the scientists stop Gokul when Zak's life was threatened by Gokul using the Flute of Gilgamesh on him. In "War of the Cryptids," After V.V. Argost claims the Anti-Kur powers from Zak Monday she and her Nagas side with him. She was responsible for using Drew's sword to attack her only for Leonidas to sacrifice his life to block the attack. She was later knocked out by the Saturdays after V.V. Argost imploded. Powers and Abilities *Highly intelligent, *Has the ability to control snakes and could even speak through them, included the Kumari Kadam sea serpent. *Semi-aquatic whichs means they can live both in the water or on the land. *Can breathe under water. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Monsters